


Life Is Too Short

by fadeoutslow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jev talk about shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It's a race weekend and they'd both rather be on the track or, at the very least, in the garage, but instead they're here, sitting at a table, doing nothing, bored, waiting for a television crew to show up and interview them. Still, Jean-Eric thinks, it could be worse. They're outside, at least, and the sun is shining. Which, sadly, means Dan is wearing shorts. The _extra_ unfortunate shorts.

"Those shorts…" Jean-Eric shakes his head because, really, there are no words. 

"What's wrong with my shorts?"

"You know what's wrong with your shorts."

"What?"

"They're hideous."

"They're practical."

"Is practical another word for 'ugly'?"

Dan shrugs, unconcerned. "Could be."

"And they're too short."

Dan looks around, checking to see if anyone's nearby. There's only one of the press officers sitting at the next table, and she's thoroughly engrossed in a phone call. "I thought you'd like that," he says. "Get an eyeful of my thighs, you know."

Jean-Eric stares at him, unmoved. "I can't look at your thighs because I'm too distracted by your horrifying shorts."

"Your loss, bro. I think the rest of the paddock appreciates being able to check out that extra bit of leg."

"They really don't."

"And anyway, they're not _that _short. I mean, they're not, like, _Nico_ short."__

__"Oh, well. _Nico's_ shorts". Jean-Eric feels a little warmer at even the thought. "That's another level of short."_ _

__"You like those?"_ _

__"Who wouldn't like those?"_ _

__"So you won't look at my thighs but you'll look at Nico's?"_ _

__"Why? You jealous?"_ _

__"Maybe. A bit." Dan pouts a little, which shouldn't be anywhere near as adorable as it is, Jean-Eric thinks._ _

__"Poor boy," he says, smiling._ _

__"Stop it," Dan says. "And why are my shorts too short when Nico's are okay?"_ _

__"Because there's normal shorts for wearing around the paddock and properly short shorts for the gym and riding bikes, like Nico." Jean-Eric pauses, shakes his head. "Yours are just… strange and in-between. It's wrong."_ _

__"Man, I'm shocked you're not too embarrassed to be seen with me."_ _

__"I am," Jean-Eric says, airily. "For so many reasons, not just the shorts."_ _

__"And yet, here we are, together, where anyone can see."_ _

__"This is work. I'm forced to associate with you."_ _

__Dan's trying so hard not to laugh it looks like his face is about to split in two. "God, dude, that must be so difficult for you."_ _

__"You have no idea." They're both grinning now, but needling Dan is way too much fun, so Jean-Eric continues. "Seriously," he says, "but you have really bad taste in clothes. For a gay guy."_ _

__And the look on Dan's face is _so_ worth it. "I'm not…" he says, almost spluttering the words out._ _

__Jean-Eric regards him, eyebrows raised._ _

__"Well, okay, but you know," says Dan. "Only kind of."_ _

__"Kind of gay," Jean-Eric says. He glances around them, then leans closer, whispers in Dan's ear. "You didn't seem _kind of_ gay last night when I had your cock in my mouth."_ _

__He sits back, enjoying the blush that spreads over Dan's face. And Dan laughs, nervously. "One good thing about my shorts, though."_ _

__"There is nothing good about your shorts."_ _

__"They're, um, baggy enough. To, you know, _hide_ things."_ _

__"Oh," says Jean-Eric, pleased. "Are you thinking about last night?"_ _

__"Yeah," Dan says, "I am."_ _

__And Jean-Eric doesn't say anything, but he smiles, bites his bottom lip, exaggeratedly dirty._ _

__"Okay, wow," says Dan, turning away, "if I'm going to be on TV in a minute, we're going to have to change the subject."_ _

__"You have a _problem_?" Jean-Eric asks, all innocence._ _

__"Shut up." Dan grits his teeth, looks up at the sky, and Jean-Eric takes pity on him._ _

__"Maybe you could borrow some of my shorts," he says. "To look better."_ _

__"They _are_ more stylish," Dan says, seeming to relax slightly._ _

__"Way more."_ _

__"And you mix it up with like, the belts and stuff."_ _

__"I like accessories, yes."_ _

__"You like _accessories_." Dan draws out the word._ _

__"So?"_ _

__"And you're saying _I'm_ gay."_ _

__"I'm French. We like accessories," Jean-Eric says, defensive._ _

__"And being really, really gay."_ _

__"Shut up," says Jean-Eric, and before Dan can reply, the TV crew rush up, apologising for keeping them waiting._ _

__"No problem," Dan says, smiling._ _

__And Jean-Eric just glares at him but yeah, it can wait. He'll save this for later._ _


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jev wears the shorts.

Jean-Eric emerges from the bathroom and pauses for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Dan always looks good, but post-sex Dan is… well. Something to behold. Spread-eagled on the bed, tanned limbs flung wide, utterly, visibly spent, and Jean-Eric feels no small amount of satisfaction at the knowledge that it's _him_ , his actions, that leave Dan in that state.

He heads back towards the bed, and this is Dan's room, so it's messier than his, stuff scattered haphazardly over the floor, including, Jean-Eric notices, Dan's shorts. He shakes his head, picking up the offending item of clothing and, on a whim, slips them on.

And okay, they _are_ comfortable, he'll admit that, but… he looks down at himself and sighs, loudly. _So_ ugly.

"What's your problem?" Dan says from where he's lying, not moving, not even opening his eyes.

"Your shorts," Jean-Eric says.

"Jeez, man, let it go."

Jean-Eric steps up on to the bed, his arms out as he balances close to the edge, between Dan's spread legs. Dan doesn't so much as stir, so Jean-Eric bends his knees a little, bounces the bed up and down until Dan finally screws up his face, opens one eye.

"Donnnnn't," he whines. "I'm tired."

"You're always tired."

"I need my beauty sleep."

Jean-Eric snorts, kicks Dan's calf. "Look," he says, "I'm wearing your shorts."

"You and the fucking shorts," says Dan, but he squints up at Jean-Eric, stretching his arms above his head. "They look good on you."

"They don't look good on anyone."

Dan smiles lazily. "You can make anything look good."

"Well, yes," says Jean-Eric. He puts his hands on his hips, posing, turning from side to side and wow, but these shorts allow a lot of… _movement_. "They're certainly roomy," he says.

"Yeah," Dan says. "I like that." He yawns. "If I could freeball it around the paddock I totally would."

"Ew."

"You'd love it. Get a good view every time I sat down."

"No thank you."

Dan rolls his eyes. "You're probably too busy checking out Nico's thighs."

"Everyone checks out Nico's thighs."

"Do you like them?"

"What?"

"His thighs."

Jean-Eric considers. "I don't know, they're maybe kind of scrawny." He kneels between Dan's legs, then sits down, back on his heels, running his hands over Dan's thighs, squeezing at his quads. "I like a bit more meat."

" _Meat_ ," Dan says, giggling helplessly.

"So childish," Jean-Eric replies, but he's smiling, feeling his way up Dan's legs, stopping at his waist, rubbing his thumbs over the skin.

Dan finally stops laughing, and he stares at Jean-Eric for a long second, then glances away, oddly serious. "Do you really like Nico?"

Jean-Eric shrugs. "He's okay. He's pretty."

"He is," Dan says, sounding almost forlorn, and Jean-Eric suddenly realizes what's going on.

He shifts forward, weight on his bent forearms, legs moving back until he's settled on his stomach, on top of Dan. Their faces are close, Dan's breath hot on Jean-Eric's skin. He slides his hands under Dan's shoulders, tension and release of muscles skittish under his palms. "Daniel," he says, softly. "You really _are_ jealous."

"Maybe," Dan admits. "A bit." His fingers trace down Jean-Eric's sides, coming to rest in the small of his back.

"Nico's nice to look at, yes," Jean-Eric says, "and he's pretty, yes, but pretty like a girl, not my type at all."

"No?" says Dan, sounding a little more hopeful. 

"No. I like men. Not girls."

"I'm not a girl."

"No," says Jean-Eric, pressing his cock against Dan's, moving his hips. He's starting to get hard again, and, even through the terrible shorts, he can feel Dan stiffening beneath him. "You're definitely not."

Dan's hands slip under the waistband, stroking the top of Jean-Eric's ass. "You going to take these off?"

"No," Jean-Eric replies.

"No?"

"I'm going to come in them, so you can't wear them again."

"Gross," Dan says. "But you know I'll just get them washed."

"I'm going to come in them a _lot_ ," says Jean-Eric, grinning.

"It's not like I only have one pair, dude."

"But you'll have one _less_ pair."

"Well," says Dan, smiling back at him, "can't argue with that."

Jean-Eric leans closer, and now they're both laughing, into a kiss that's easy and familiar, slow and affectionate. And it's more like home than anything Jean-Eric's ever known.

This, he thinks, is where he belongs.


End file.
